


Work Holiday Party

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Office Party, alcohol mention, mention of mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 25: Work Holiday Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Holiday Party

“Stiles, please just go talk to him.”

“Oh my god, Lydia, I can’t. I’m just a lowly intern, and he’s– he’s”

“The mailroom guy.”

“Not even, okay? I mean yes, he is, but he’s like, _established_ and stuff. Everyone here knows and loves him. Why on earth would he want to talk to me? I’ve been looking for an hour and I can’t even pick out a shirt!”

“Stiles, he brought you your mail for a week when you sprained your ankle even though you’re right next to the elevator. He didn’t do that when Erica _broke_ her leg.”

“That’s because it’s Erica. They’re besties. They’re– oh my god, he’s dating Erica, isn’t he? He’s straight and I fell for him, Lydia, why would you do this to me, _oh my god_ –”

“STILES! He went on a date with Danny literally last week, remember that freak out? And even if he does like girls,” she added, smirking, “I can promise you he’s not dating Erica.”

Stiles wasn’t so busy freaking out that he couldn’t interpret that look, but he decided to file it away to analyze later.

“Fine, I’ll talk to him if he isn’t occupied all night.”

“You won’t get the chance if we don’t leave soon. Just wear the red one.”

  
  


“Derek, please get off your ass and go have a drink with him. This party was supposed to be my excuse to shamelessly flirt with Lydia, remember?”

Derek glared.

“I _can’t_.”

“Oh, and why is that?”

“You _know_ why.”

“Derek, that was one time.”

“One time too many!”

“I’m sure he doesn’t even remember.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure people just forget about total strangers who kiss them on the cheek before they’re even introduced.”

“...Derek.”

“I thought he was Jill!” Derek moaned.

“He _was_ wearing a pretty accurate wig.”

Derek shot her a glare.

“I mean, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. It was probably even pretty cute?”

Derek dropped his head into his hands, whining softly, knocking his forehead against his desk dully.

  
  


“Stiles, your shirt is fine. Seriously. Have I ever led you astray?”

Lydia had a point there. Allison had calculated that he was at least twice as likely to get laid when Lydia had dressed him.

“It just feels so corny! Red? For Christmas?”

“Your other option literally had reindeer on it.”

Stiles groaned.

“Lyds, that sweater is _vintage_ and _ironic_.”

“Mhm, and this shirt is neither ridiculous nor pretentious.”

“Oh my god I can’t do this.” Lydia followed Stiles’ line of sight to where it had fixed on a certain mailroom guy.

“Is he...does that sweater have tinsel?”

Stiles whimpered.

“He’s literally the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Lydia pursed her lips.

“Clearly. Now go get him so I can land Erica.”

  
  


“Derek, cut it out this instant.”

Derek looked down to where his hand was clamped around his fellow beta’s wrist.

“Oops.”

“Yeah, _oops_.”

Derek’s hands dropped back, swinging in an awkward pendulum at his sides for several seconds before he stuffed them in his pockets. Not even a minute later they were back out and fidgeting with his sleeves.

“Derek.”

“Mmm?”

“Derek.”

Derek tugged on his collar in a series of short, half-aborted motions before whining and thrusting his face into Erica’s neck, inhaling deeply. She didn’t even try to bite back her laughter. “What the hell is your problem, Derek? I have never seen you this bad.” Derek just nuzzled deeper into the crook of her neck, making low rumbling sounds in his chest.

“Oh shit.” the laughter cut off abruptly.

“What?” Derek’s eyes widened as his panic heightened, attention finally sanctioned.

“So, Stiles may have just, um-”

“Stiles?”

“Jesus Christ I hope I don’t lose my mind when I meet my mate. This is disgusting.”

“Mate?”

“Alright buddy, you know what? Never mind. Don’t worry about it.”

“Stiles?”

Erica sighed, and, taking Derek’s hand in her own, led him across the floor and out the door Stiles had just exited in what Erica would consider a ‘crestfallen panic’.

 

“Stiles, I already told you, they’re not dating!”

“Yeah? Then what the hell was that? Lydia, you don’t nuzzle the neck of someone you consider to be just a friend!”

“You said it yourself, Stiles, they’re not just friends, they’re besties!”

Stiles could tell Lydia was doing her best, but Lydia hadn't been able to lie to him since junior year when Jackson broke up with her for the third time that year and Stiles had taken her for milkshakes without even asking her out once.

“Look, Lydia, I know you’re into Erica and stuff, but I really don’t think either of us have a shot.”

“I wouldn’t say so.” Erica lounged against the wall, hips tilted toward Lydia, eyes dark.

Stiles sniffed.

“Shouldn’t you be with Derek?” the blonde asked innocently.

Stiles blinked miserably, “ _No_.” he whined. It was exceptionally unattractive.

Erica rolled her eyes, taking Stiles’ wrist in one hand and somehow procuring a sullen Derek in her other, she pulled them together and clasped their hands, manually.

“Great.” Lydia’s grin was truly stunning. “Now you two can talk and leave us alone.”

Lydia and Erica were suddenly gone, leaving the two men alone.

“Um,” Stiles stammered. “Hi.”

“Hi, Stiles.” Derek looked incredibly shy, and it was so cute Stiles thought he might explode.

“So...how long do you think the girls have been trying to set us up?”

  
  


From their barely hidden corner, Lydia and Erica watched as their friends exchanged an awkward hug, shoulders relaxing.

“Ugh, finally,” Erica sighed, and Lydia couldn’t help agreeing.

“Do you think it’s enough of a push?”

“It better be, because I’m done. Derek spent twenty minutes deciding between two brown belts.”

Erica rolled her eyes conspiratorily, and Lydia elicited a chuckle. She truly believed that the best way to develop a relationship with a girl was to make fun of boys together, and her point was proving to be true.

“So...now that’s out of the way, wanna grab a drink? I think I need it after coaxing him to keep the tinsel on that sweater.”

Lydia grinned, remembering Stiles’ struggles with the shirts.

“Me too, I practically had to force Stiles into my car. Did you wanna stay here, or go somewhere else?”

Erica smirked.

“Let’s go somewhere fun.”

  
  
  


 

 


End file.
